Finally
by bluester07
Summary: Alternative ending for the Deathly Hallows. Discontinued (at the first chapter). Written a year ago.


**Wrote this a while ago, and thought I should probably post it. Discontinued (at one chapter...).**

**Alternative ending to the Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

This was it. The moment we'd all been waiting for. A word has not yet been made that will describe exactly how I felt at this moment. The most dominant emotion, however, was fear. I feared for my life, and the life of those around me; my parents, my brothers, and my best friend, Hermione's, along with all of the brave, brave students and teachers that stood their ground, ready to fight for their lives and the freedom the wizarding world once had. I was afraid to think about the possibility that we, those good at heart, would not win this war against the Dark Lord. If we didn't, what would become of my friends and my family? What would become of Hogwarts, the one place that brought both muggle-borns and pure-bloods together? But mostly, I felt a fear so strong and horrible that it could only be for one thing. Harry Potter, the boy I loved deeply, and the boy facing Lord Voldemort at this very moment. He was the boy who would determine the fate of all of my fears, and I feared so deeply for his life. How would I be able to love again if anything happened to Harry? How would I laugh, or smile, or even continue to live on in this harsh world?

I was shaken from my thought by a yell from the bone-chilling man who stood face-to-face with Harry. His reptilian face sent shivers down my spine, and his cold, cruel eyes made me think of only bad. His wand was poised, ready to attack the boy I loved, and in return, Harry held his high, too, prepared for anything. But before Voldemort could cast his spell, Harry spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tom," He said, his voice strong and full of courage.

You-Know-Who sneered, "And why would that be, Harry Potter?" Before Harry could reply, however, Voldemort sent a stream of bright, green light towards him, and he only just blocked the spell with one of his own. The red and green lights fought for supremacy as the wizards glared at each other.

Harry was the first to brake the connection, and some kind of understanding seemed to show in Voldemort's cold eyes. Was I mistaken, or did a small trace of fear and confusion just pass over his features?

Harry nodded and smiled. "That's right, Tom. If you kill me, you will only weaken yourself. We've destroyed all of the other's, including your snake."

"And you think that will stop me?" The Dark Lord asked.

Harry continued. "When you tried to kill me, all those years ago, and failed, you made one more... I'm your last horcrux, Tom Riddle, the one you never meant to make. Killing me will do you no good."

"I don't need lousy horcrux's to succeed. You know me better then that, Potter."

"Then kill me. See what happens." I gasped, along with the many witnesses around me. How could Harry willingly give up like that? What was he thinking?

Harry lowered his wand and Voldemort gave him a cold smile. "Avada Kadavra!" He yelled, sending the curse towards the Chosen One, who just watched as the light came closer and closer.

"Harry!" I screamed, horrified, as I watched his body fall limply to the ground. Tears filled my eyes and began to pour down my cheeks. Anger flared through my body, infiltrating my blood, and as I let out a strangled cry of protest and outrage, I launched myself forward, wanting revenge. I wanted to claw out that monster's eyes. I wanted to see him suffer. I wanted him to feel the pain I was feeling at the loss of Harry. My Harry. But before I could reach him, strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, pulling me back.

I pummeled the man with my fists, trying to break free, but he was bigger and stronger.

"Let. Me. Go," I hissed.

"Ginny," the man whispered softly. I recognised his voice as my dad's, but that didn't change the fact that he was depriving me of the opportunity to hurt that cruel, evil, disgusting- "Calm down, sweetheart."

I finally stopped my struggle and wiped the tears that were blurring my vision. I looked up at the man who did this, only to find him collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. Everyone watched the scene, not daring to make any movement. Minutes passed, and Voldemort finally composed himself. Killing Harry must have affected him somehow, but not enough. It was the last piece of hope I had left, and I watched as it drifted away. All I knew was pain and sorrow as my body trembled with the sobs that was the only sound in the quiet battlefield. He was gone, and the Dark Lord was still a threat to the entire world. He wouldn't stop until he controlled everything, or unless someone were to stop him. But who would, now that the world's last hope was... Dead?

I must have been seeing things. How could a dead man move? He couldn't. There was no possible answer. No spell could bring back the dead. We all knew that. Then how did the lifeless body of Harry Potter, the Chosen One, move?

But I wasn't seeing things. Harry had somehow, once again, escaped death. I let out a sigh of relief as he stood and held out his wand, ready to attack.

"But... H-how?" Voldemort stammered. He was still weakened by the recent blow.

"Now there's nothing to stop me from ending this," Harry said, his voice surprisingly strong, considering he had just died and come back to life.

At the exact same time, the two wizards cried out their spells.

"Avada Kadavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Once again, the two streams of green and red fought against each other. Good and evil were fighting what not only felt like, but was the final battle. Whoever won this round would have the final say, forever.

The fight continued, but it was looking quite hopeless. The green, the force of evil, seemed to dominate, pushing the red further and further back.

With a sudden burst of courage, I called out to Harry: "I love you, Harry!"

I saw a faint smile linger on his lips as he took a deep breath and, with a yell, he pushed all of his energy and power into his spell. The red grew and grew until it reached the tip of Voldemort's wand. The Dark Lord looked down at the spark of red in his hand, face contorted with terror, and watched as the spark grew into a huge explosion, shaking the ground. When the dust finally cleared, Voldemort's wand was all that was left of the man who spread fear and havoc, and murdered hundreds of people without even blinking. It was finally over, and the good guys had won.

I let out a sigh of relief and ran towards Harry. Everyone else seemed to be frozen in shock, but I didn't care. I could tell that Harry needed me. His shoulders were drooping and his wand hand was hanging limply by his side. He was exhausted, and probably more shocked than anyone else.

When I reached him, I pulled him into a hug.

"It's over, Harry," I whispered. "You did it. You beat him."

He pulled away and rested his hands on my shoulders, smiling. "Yeah, I guess it is."

He leaned forwards and kissed me softly and gently. It was sweet, but nothing too drastic. I don't think he wanted to make a scene in front of everyone, but I couldn't help it. I was so relieved and happy. It felt like, after months, I could finally breathe again. I wrapped one arm around his neck and let my other hand linger on his cheek. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me in closer.

"It's finally over," he whispered between breaths. He lifted me, our lips still together, and spun us around. As soon as my feet touched back down to the ground, I pulled away and took Harry's hand.

"Come on," I said, and together, we walked towards our friends and family, or more specifically, to Ron and Hermione. They were both messy, with cuts and dirt all over, and their clothes torn, but their faces were of pure joy.

"Harry, you did it!" Hermione squealed.

"Good job, mate," Ron patted him on the back, grinning.

He rubbed the back of his neck and cast his eyes down. "Yeah... It's over. He's finally gone."

I could see the regret in his eyes, the sadness that lingered in those usually-beautiful green orbs. I immediately understood why.

"Harry, it's not your fault," I assured him, whispering in his ear.

He just shook his head and sighed. "Come on, guys, let's go. My legs hurt."

* * *

**Sorry. It's really bad, but I don't particularly want it sitting on my hard drive.**


End file.
